Attack Damage
Attack Damage is the loss of a Loomian's health due to an attack used against it by another Loomian. Calculation Loomians take damage from moves depending on a number of factors, calculated using the following formula: Damage = \frac{ \left( \frac{2 \times Level}{5} +2 \right) \times Power \times Attack \times Modifiers}{50 \times Defense} * Level is the level of the attacking Loomian. * Power is the power of the move being used, being the Base Power of the attack with the applied effects of items and Abilities that the Loomian may possess, such as Power Cuffs, Dawn and Ambush. * Attack is the relevant Attack stat of the attacking Loomian, being Melee or Ranged depending on the Attack's type. It ignores negative stat modifiers if the move is a critical hit. * Defense is the relevant Defense stat of the target Loomian, being Melee or Ranged depending on the Attack's type. It excludes positive stat modifiers if the move is a critical hit. * Modifiers are calculated using the following formula: Modifiers = Targets \times Critical \times Type \times Bonus \times Burn \times Random * Targets is 0.75 if the move is targeting more than one Loomian in a Double Battle, and 1 otherwise. * Critical is 1.5 if the move is a critical hit, and 1 otherwise. * Type is the type effectiveness. It can be 0, 0.25, 0.5, 1, 2 or 4, depending on the type of the move and the target. * Bonus is 1.25 if the type of the move matches the type of the attacker, known as the "Attack Type Bonus", 1.4 if the attacker also has Ability Awakening, and 1 otherwise. * Burn is 0.5 if the attacker is burned and the move is a Melee Attack, and 1 otherwise. * Random is a random number between 0.85 and 1, inclusive. After every multiplication in the main formula, the result is rounded down to the nearest integer. Example As an example, imagine a Level 50 Avitross with a Melee Attack stat of 200 uses Cyclone Slam on a Level 50 Phancub, with a Melee Defense Stat of 100. It is not burned or holding an item, and does not land a critical hit. The damage is calculated as follows: *First, the Level multiplier is calculated as \frac{2 \times 50}{5} = 20 , and 2 is added, resulting in 22. *The Power multiplier is applied, resulting in 1320. *The Attack multiplier is applied, resulting in 264000. *The Modifiers are calculated as follows: **Since Cyclone Slam only targets one Loomian, Target is 1. **Since the move is not a critical hit, Critical is 1. **Since the move is super-effective against Phancub, Type is 2. **Since Cyclone Slam matches the type of Avitross, Bonus is 1.25. **Since the Avitross is not burned, Burn is 1. **''Random'' is a number between 0.85 and 1. In this case, it is 0.9. *The result is Modifiers = 1 \times 1 \times 2 \times 1.25 \times 1 \times 0.9 = 2.25 and applied, resulting in 324000. *The result is divided by 50, resulting in 11880. *The Defense divisor is applied, resulting in 118.8. As this is not an integer, it is rounded down to 118. This gives a final result of 118 damage. Damage Scaling to Level Roughly, damage is directly proportional to: * The power of the move * The relevant attack stat of the attacker * The level of the Loomian Doubling any of these without changing the others will result in double the damage. Additionally, damage is inversely proportional to the relevant defense stat of the target, so doubling it will result in half the damage. In practice, doubling the level of a Loomian will make it deal 4 times as much damage, as Attack is (almost) directly proportional to level. The Loomian will also receive 0.5 times as much damage, as Defense is also (almost) proportional to level. However, since a Loomian with double the level will have slightly more than 2 times as much health (as health is not directly proportional to level), this means doubling the level of both the attacker and defender results in the defender losing a smaller portion of their health. The effect of this is that in the Battle Colosseum, it is slightly easier to knock out Loomians in a Level 50 battle than a Level 100 one. Category:Loomian Mechanics